The Brooklyn Bride
by Firefly Conlon
Summary: Starring: Spot Conlon as Westley and Firefly as Buttercup. Firefly settles down and tells the Brooklyn Newsies a story about 'Adventure, Romance, Pirates, and Torture' Newsies meets Princess Bride in this twist on two classics!
1. Tell Me A Story!

_I'm really sick of people that write Newsies/Princess Bride crossovers...and do not finish them. I swear that I will finish this one, for all of you who want to see what happens after those other authors stopped writing. It will be a challenge getting a Fire Swamp into Harlem. But I can try. Here you go, The Brooklyn Bride!_

**

* * *

I sat on the beat-up brown couch in the Brooklyn Lodging House. My favorite book, ****The Princess Bride ****rested in my lap. I had barely opened it to the first page when a very young newsie named Stumble crawled up next to me. "Whatcha reading Firefly?" he asked.**

"**The Princess Bride,****" I said.**

"**Sounds kinda girly," he crinkled his nose.**

"**It's full of adventure, pirates, and torture," I reassured him.**

"**Will youse read it out loud to me, please?" he pleaded. I had a soft spot for the six year old newsie.**

"**Sure, why not. Get comfortable," I said.**

"**Is Spot gonna be in it?" Stumble asked, shifting a glance towards his idol; Spot Conlon.**

"**Sure," I said, "I'll turn it into ****The Brooklyn Bride****, just for you."**

"**Tanks!" his eyes widened as he settled in next to me, "Hey guys, Fiahfly is readin a story! Come listen," several other small newsies, and a few bigger ones gathered around. I recognized Drop, Catch, and Grin amongst them. **

"**Here we go," I began. "The Brooklyn Bride...**

Once upon time there was a girl named Firefly. She was born and raised in the wealthy side of Brooklyn. Her only joy came from walking her dog, and taunting the newsie boy that sold papers on her street corner. His name was Spot Conlon," **I looked up to see several more small, and even more _large_ faces looking at me intently as I 'read'. Spot wandered over hearing his name, and laid on his stomach in front of me, in the midst of several awed youngsters, who scooted away from their intimidating leader. He smiled and motioned for them to move back, they did...but slowly. I laughed quietly and continued,**"Firefly enjoyed taunting him, so every day she would ask for a paper, and every day he would walk all the way to her front door from down the street, hand her the pape, and say, 'As you wish'. Firefly would ask him to do menial tasks, such as fetching her flowers from her garden whilst she sat on the porch. Every time he would do something for her, he would simply say 'As you wish'. One day Firefly realized when the Brooklyn leader said 'As you wish,' he really meant, 'I love you'. She was surprised to find that she loved him in return.

Spot was old enough for marriage, yet had no money to support a wife. He told Firefly that he was going out into the world to make his fortune, then he would return and they would marry. Tearfully, Firefly voiced her fears, 'What if you don't return to me!' she cried. He embraced her.

'Dis is true love, do you tink dis kinda ting happens every day, doll?' he asked," **I heard several giggles as I used Spot's accent.**

'N-no, I just don't know what to do, with you gone,' she said. 'Please be safe,' she stretched on her tiptoes to give him a long parting kiss-'"

"**Hold on! Youse nevah told me dis was a **_**kissin**_**' story! Youse said deah was torture and pirates!" Stumble complained.**

"**Hold yoah horses," Spot said, smiling up at me. "Tortcha? Hope it ain't me charactah." I hated to disappoint him, **_**but**_**…**

"Anyhow," **I continued,** "But it wasn't to be. On his way to the Queens dockyard, he was mugged by the dread Kid Blink!"

"**Mugged is good," I was interrupted once more.**

"Firefly knew that Kid Blink never left any prisoners, so she wept alone. She didn't eat or sleep for several days, and her beauty waned. She promised herself she would never love again, and she grew cold hearted. Suddenly, when taking a carriage past her house, Morris Delancy saw her sitting on her front porch, where she usually sat with Spot after he was through selling his papers. 'She is da most beautiful girl, and she must be mine!' he said to himself. Morris Delancy was rich, his uncle ran the World Distribution Center for Manhattan, and he always got what he wanted. 'Listen' he said to Firefly, 'If youse don't marry me, den I will throw your father out of his place at the World office.' She knew she had no choice, so she agreed to marry Morris, her true love was dead anyways.

On the day of their engagement announcement, Morris stood in the window of the Distribution Center and called the attention of the Manhattan newsies, 'In two weeks, I shall marry the girl who was once a commoner like youse,' he boasted. 'Do you wish to see her?' he didn't give them a chance to answer. For out of the Distribution Center, walked Firefly, in a sky-blue cotton dress of the best quality. Her golden hair was pulled up in a pearl clip, but her face was void of emotion. She stood, staring blankly out at the Manhattan newsies. They burst into cheers, and whipped off their hats at the sight of the beautiful girl standing before them, she saw a flash of red suspenders…_could it be?_ _No,_ she was disappointed; it was only another newsie, not her darling Spot.

Morris knew Firefly didn't love him, but he hoped that someday she could learn to. Then it became apparent that other plans were being made…

Firefly snuck out early the next morning. Pulling on her light shawl and taking her dog, Vinnie's, lead. She walked down to the docks near Queens, still searching for her lost newsie, when she heard a voice from behind her.

'What is a girl like you doing heah?' it asked, _great, another guy with lousy pick-ups._ She thought to herself.

'Walking my dog,' she answered.

'Is there anyone around?' the voice asked, she turned to see three newsies standing there. All of them unfamiliar, one had green suspenders, another was tall and wiry, and the third was muscular.

'It's far too early for even the sailors,' she replied.

'Then there will be no one to hear you scream,' the short Italian newsie said, suddenly she recognized them. Racetrack, Skittery, and Bumlets.

'Wha-' before she could say more, Bumlets had reached over and hit her on the side of the head with his walking stick. She crumpled to the ground.

'Here, put dis on da dog,' Race handed Skittery a slingshot that belonged to the Harlem leader, Skip. It had his name engraved on the handle.

'What's that foah?' Bumlets asked.

'When da Delancy sees dis heah slingshot, he's gonna tink dat a Harlem newsie took his goil. Den he'll rile up 'Hattan and we'll have a turf war! Durin' da war, we can sneak around, and steal all da money from dem unsuspecting sods,' Racetrack explained the plan for the fiftieth time. Bumlets nodded, and picked up the limp Firefly. He carried her onto the small sail boat, tying her hands with a bit of extra rope.

'What're we gonna do wit her?' Skittery asked.

'Like da boss said, kill her, and leave her sorry carcass in Harlem,' Race said, exasperated.

'Ise don't wanna kill her, she's awful pretty,' Skittery said.

'I think wese should let her live,' Bumlets added.

'Did I just hear the word _think_ come out of your mouth? Do you want me to send you back to where I found you? Friendless, brainless, unemployed, in Manhattan?' Racetrack threatened. Bumlets shook his head, and adjusted the sail. Once they were safely out of the harbor, Firefly awoke.

'Where are we?' she asked, looking around.

'On the way to Harlem,' Racetrack shrugged.

'Isn't Harlem on land?' she asked, raising her eyebrows.

'We're tryin to confuse da bulls,' Bumlets said proudly, like he'd come up with the idea himself. Race just shook his head, and Skittery glanced nervously behind him, for the tenth time.

'Why do you keep doing that?' Race asked, annoyed.

'In case someone is following us,' Skittery shrugged.

'No one knows about this plan except us and the boss,' Race said, 'No one would follow us!'

'But they are gaining,' Skittery said, Race rushed to see their pursuer. It was a small sailboat with black sails, Kid Blink's boat, the small flag had an eye patch emblazoned on it.

'Inconceivable! Just head towards the Cliffs of Insanity, from there we'll take the long way around, like we were instructed to do,' Race said impatiently.

'Alrighty boss,' Bumlets steered for the inlet that led towards a wall of sheer rock. It was on the inner shore of the Long Island Sound, and into a bare area. 'How do you expect to get up?' Firefly asked.

'Like so,' Racetrack walked around a hidden hole in the rock, where there was a rope ladder leading up the face of the cliff. And so they proceeded to scale it, once they reached the top, Skittery looked down and saw a masked stranger following them.

'Racetrack, there is a masked stranger following us,' Skittery said. (Thank you Captain Obvious)

'Inconceivable!' Race exclaimed. He pulled a knife from his vest pocket and sawed at the ropes holding the ladder up. Firefly hadn't put up much of a struggle, seeing as her hands were tied and she had no means of escape, she was silently hoping that the stranger with the mask could help her. Her hopes were dashed when, with a slide and a crack, the rope ladder plummeted to the earth below; most likely taking the stranger with it. Firefly heard the sounds of the rope hitting the sand below, thudding quietly. 'Simply inconceivable,' Race repeated.

'That word, I don't think it means what you think it means,' Skittery said. Then he walked over and looked down to towards the boat. 'Look, boss, he's still climbin,' Skittery pointed out. Firefly rushed over, and saw that the stranger was indeed, still climbing the rocks, desperately trying to hold on to the smooth face of the steep cliff.

'Listen, you,' Race pointed to Skittery, 'Stay here, and when he gets to the top, shoot him'

'Alrighty,' Skittery sat on a nearby rock and waited, fingering his trusty slingshot. Racetrack and Bumlets carried Firefly off towards Harlem. Skittery's father had made this slingshot for a mysterious six fingered boy. As soon as the six fingered boy saw it, he was amazed at the master craftsmanship. Too bad he couldn't afford it, so he stabbed Skittery's father in hopes of stealing it. Skittery had managed to save the slingshot, but his father had died. Skittery had sworn revenge on the six fingered mystery boy, and planned to say, 'My name is Skittery James, you killed my father, prepare to die,' when he met the evildoer in battle. Skittery was only seven when his father died," **I heard several soft sighs. Looking up, I noticed that only Spot, the older boys, and I were the only ones that had dry eyes.**"So there he sat, waiting for the masked stranger to make his way to the top of the cliff and duel.

Skittery grew impatient; he walked casually over to the edge of the cliff and looked down, 'Will you be here anytime soon? I'm waiting to kill youse,' he said.

'You should try doin dis, its very hahd!' the stranger replied. _Brooklyn accent, I thought that Kid Blink was from Manhattan!_ Skittery thought. Skittery then noted the stranger's clothing: A black shirt and black pants with black suspenders. He had on a black cap over his hair and an eye patch over his left eye. The Dread Kid Blink alright! Skittery jogged over to the severed ladder, some rope still remained tied to the heavy wooden posts. He grabbed the end of one rope and threw it down to Kid Blink. Blink grabbed the rope and climbed up it, far faster than he had when he was climbing the smooth gray rock.

'Do you think I could rest a moment?' Blink asked when he reached the top.

'Yeah,' Skittery said, still fidgeting with his slingshot.

'Who made that? It looks like excellent quality," Blink said, motioning to the slingshot in Skittery's hands.

'Me fadda, he was killed shortly after. Do you happen to have six fingers on your right hand?' he asked.

'No,' Blink replied. 'Why do you ask?' he waved his right hand, only five fingers.

'My father was killed by a six fingered boy. I have sworn revenge, now, are you ready to fight?' Skittery grew even more impatient knowing that Race and Bumlets were probably far ahead.

'Yes,' Blink replied, pulling gout his own slingshot and a marble from a pouch at his belt. Skittery did the same, they stood back to back. Each took ten steps before turning around and letting loose their marble. A crude, yet effective way of dueling, both missed, they darted around obstacles, shooting marbles every which way. It was amazing that either of the adversaries missed, they both had excellent aim and skill. Soon both of the boys knew they were running low on marbles. Unfortunately, it was Skittery that ran out first, falling to his knees at the mercy of Blink. Instead of killing him, (a marble at close range, to the temple, with lots of power…its possible) Blink simply hit him with the butt of his slingshot, and Skittery crumpled to the ground.

'You were a worthy opponent, I wishes youse luck findin' da six fingahed boy.' Blink said, running out the way Race and Bumlets were headed.

RACE'S POV

Is that? No, it couldn't be? Yes! It's the masked stranger, he must have beaten Skittery. That means he is smart and agile, to be able to dodge those marbles so fast. 'Bumlets, stay here and fight that shrimpy stranger, I'll take the girl on ahead,' I said.

'How am I supposed to get him?' Bumlets asked, releasing Firefly so she could slump to the ground.

'Stand behind a tree, and throw large rocks at him, hope you get a maiming hit,' I said, shrugging. Bumlets picked up several large stones and headed off to the nearby woods. He stood behind a tree and waited; I took the girl by the rope around her wrists and walked down the worn path. There I set up a table with food and two empty glasses; this was a precaution in case that stranger beat Bumlets. I also took the time to blindfold Firefly. A battle of wits was close at hand.

* * *

_Okay, so it was slightly rushed and a bit unorthodox. Wait for Chapter 2! It will be much better, I promise. Does anyone know how to get a modern day 'Machine' worked into this story, that's the only chapter I'm having trouble with...that and the R.O.U.S.'s! HELP PLEASE! _


	2. Spot!

_Okay. so it's really twisted. It's short and low on description. But hey, cut me some slack! I've gotten farther than any of the other Newsies/PB stories so far! I'm going to Shakespearian camp for 12 stinking days...so bear with me. I'll try to update before then, but if I don't, I'll do so as soon as I get home! Thanks! _

**

* * *

I looked around; my audience had gotten even larger as the previously disinterested newsies joined the group. Now, almost every newsie from Brooklyn sat on the floor, or in the dilapidated chairs in front of me. By now, some of the younger newsies had even laid their elbows on Spot's back and had their heads resting on the palms of their hands. Spot had propped himself up on his elbows, his head resting in his hands. He was smirking at me, knowing that our fairytale relationship in this story was comical. He had removed his hat, and handed a young, and slightly dazed, newsie his cane for 'safekeeping'. The little boy held it gingerly in his lap, looking at it like it was going to bite him. I noticed that a couple of younger newsies were clasping onto older ones in the suspense. **

"As soon as the black figure entered his line of vision through the trees, Bumlets heaved a rock at it. The figure stopped, whipping his head around as another large rock sailed past, only to crash into the clearing behind him." **I heard gasps of suspense. **"Instantly the stranger pulled out his slingshot, and pulled out a retrieved marble, aiming into the forest. Bumlets strolled out casually, another rock in his fist. 'Drop your weapon and I'll kill you quickly,' Bumlets offered, shrugging.

'I don't think so,' Blink said, never lowering his slingshot.

'Why don't we have a fistfight, whoever drops first is the loser,' Bumlets suggested, setting down the rock he held.

'Alright,' Blink set down his slingshot and pulled several hidden knives from his side and boot; laying them on the ground beside him. Both boys eyed each other warily, stepping in a broad circle and waiting for the other to attack. Bumlets made the first move, swinging his powerful fist in a wide arch. Blink nimbly leapt back, dodging on blows, one after the other. He got down on his hands and knees and somersaulted between Bumlets legs, catching the tall newsie by surprise. Blink jumped up and," **I paused for dramatic effect. This instantly cause some of the younger newsies to complain or whisper.**

"**Come on Firefly," Stumble pulled on my arm, pleading. I sighed dramatically and continued.**

"And grabbed a hold of Bumlets neck, hoisting himself into a piggy-back position. Bumlets tried desperately to get Blink to release the hold on his airway, smashing the lithe boy into rocks and trees. Slowly, the large newsies' strength dwindled, and he lost consciousness, falling to the ground. Blink rolled him onto his back, pulling Bumlets' limp arms from under him. 'May you dream of beautiful women,' Blink said, after making sure Bumlets was alive after being half-strangled to death.

Without a look back at the sleeping giant, Blink ran to where Race sat. Race had found a smooth stone, and set lunch out upon it. Two empty glasses and a jug of whiskey sat on the table next to him, as did a blindfolded Firefly. Race held a dagger to Firefly's neck, making her pull away as far as possible. 'One step more and she dies,' Race threatened.

'Really? Are you bluffing?' Blink asked, taking a dubious step forward. Race thrust the tip of the dagger a little closer to Firefly, Blink stopped, seeing Race was serious about his threats.

'How about a battle of wits,' Race suggested, thinking he was the most intelligent thing since sliced bread.

'To the death?' Blink put forward, seating himself across from Race at the makeshift table.

'How do you suggest we do that?' Race asked, curious.

'Like so,' Blink pulled out a small packet of white powder. 'Smell,' he handed it to Racetrack who took a doubtful sniff.

'I smell nothing,' Race shrugged, lowering the dagger from Firefly's neck, and back to its sheath.

'What you do not smell is called Iocane powder, scentless, tasteless, and dissolves instantly in liquid. It is the deadliest poison known to man.' Blink took both glasses, poured whiskey into them equally, and turned away from the table. After pouring poison into one of them, he placed them in front of himself and Racetrack. 'When youse decide what glass youse want, and we both drink, den we will see who is wise, and who is _dead_.' Blink said in a low tone.

'Alright then, But it's so simple. All I have to do is divine: from what I know of you: are you the sort of man who would put the poison into his own goblet or his enemy's? Now, a clever man would put the poison into his own goblet, because he would know that only a great fool would reach for what he was given. I am not a great fool, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you. But you must have known I was not a great fool, you would have counted on it, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me.'

Race bantered, his logic strange, yet sensible.

'So you have chosen?' Blink asked.

'Not remotely. Because Iocane comes from Australia, as everyone knows, and Australia is entirely people with criminals and criminals are used to having people not trust them, as you are not trusted by me, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you.'

'You're stalling me,' Blink said, frankly.

'You'd like to think that, wouldn't you? You've beaten my giant, which means you're exceptionally strong you could've put the poison in your own goblet, trusting on your strength to save you, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you. But, you've also bested my master aims man, which means you must have studied, and in studying you must have learned that man is mortal, so you would have put the poison as far from yourself as possible, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me.' Race countered.

'You are still stalling,' Blink said, staring intently at the small Italian calmly. This greatly unnerved Racetrack, the single blue eye boring into him, was making him squirm internally.

'What is that?' Race asked, pointing behind Blink at an object in the distance. Blink turned to look, and Racetrack switched the two glasses. Blink turned around.

'I saw nothing out of da ordinary,' he said, raising an eyebrow at Race's antics and jittery behavior.

'Maybe it was, it was nuttin, drink up,' Race took his own glass and drank from it. 'HA!' he cried, making Blink jump a little, 'You have lost, when you weren't looking I switched the glasses!' Race crowed in self accomplishment before falling to the ground, stone dead.

'You put the poison in your own glass,' Firefly breathed as Blink removed her blindfold and pulled her along by her still-bound hands.

'I put it in both, I'm immune to Iocane, it helps in my line of work,' Blink motioned to his black attire."

"**Ise not so suah I like dis Blink guy," Spot said from the floor. This made me smile, knowing what was about to happen next in our story. **

"**Anyhow,"** I continued "Blink lead Firefly to the edge of a steep hill. Below the hill there was a ravine that leads to a deep forest, known commonly as the Fire Swamp. Firefly took a steady breath; it had been quite a day after all!

BACK AT THE SCENE OF THE FIGHT WITH RACETRACK

Morris Delancy sniffed at the packet of white powder, 'Iocane,' was his one word answer.

'Really, how strange,' his brother Oscar said from behind him.

'Dey went dat way,' Morris said, climbing onto his Uncle's work horse. They were used to pull the paper wagons, but his uncle spared him two to look for his missing Bride.

BACK TO FIREFLY AND KID BLINK

'I know who you are, your eyepatch explains everything!' Firefly exclaimed, after catching her breath from running. 'You're the Dread Kid Blink!'

'At youse soivace,' Blink bowed sarcastically. 'What can I do foah youse?'

'Die slowly, cut into a thousand pieces,' Firefly spat.

'What's up toots?' Blink said, sitting on a nearby rock.

'You killed my love,' her voice was filled with venom.

'I kill a lot of people, who was he? Some rich merchant? A sailor? A fancy business man?" Blink asked, naming off his likely suspects.

'No, a lowly newsie with no money and only the clothes on his back!' Firefly said, a lone tear falling down her face at the memory of Spot.

'His eyes are the color of silver that was blended with the sky, he was mugged. On his way to the docks in Queens, to find money so that we could marry,' her last words were a whisper.

'I had to kill him, if people hear that I went soft…they wouldn't fear me, my reputation would be wrecked. Then I'd have to get a real job, work, work, work all the time!' Blink said.

'You mock my pain,' Firefly shouted.

'Life is pain, goil,' Blink said in a menacing tone. Firefly stood down. 'Anyone who says otherwise is sellin something. I seem to remembah dis newsie of yoahs, bout eight months ago wasn't it?' Blink asked."

"**Where does it get good? What is the Fire Swamp?" Stumble interrupted, getting shushed from several other newsies.**

"Yes, about that time,' Firefly said almost wistfully.

'He died well, that should make you happy. No beggin, no whinin, no bribes. All he said was, _please_, you see. It was that _please_ dat caught my attention. When I asked him why I should spare his life he said, _True love_, I listened for a few minutes as he talked about a girl with amazing beauty and a loving, faithful heart. He spoke of how faithful you were, but how long was it until you agreed to marry the idiot paper tycoon?' Blink was suddenly sour. 'Did you wait a day in memory of the dead? Or as soon as you got the news did you rush to his office to tell him?'

'You mocked me once, never do it again! I died the day they told me Spot was mugged, I was lost. It was only a threat that forced me to agree to marry that hideous man! I have sworn never to love again, my love died along with Spot,' Firefly ranted angrily, her anger filled tears leaking once more. 'You can die for all I care!' she shoved him to the edge of the ravine and watched as he fell. She listened as three words stopped her heart in her chest.

'As…you…wish!' he called out.

'Spot!' Firefly rolled down after him. Slowly he skidded to a stop; his cap had fallen off, along with the leather eye patch. She stopped next to him, pulling herself closer and looking into his eyes. The eyes she had missed for so long."

"**So, I was really the bad guy huh? Why would I kill myself?" Spot asked, no one shushed him.**

"**Wait, you'll understand soon," I scolded, continuing my story.**

"Are youse alright?" Spot asked, cradling a sobbing Firefly in his arms.

'If you want, I could fly,' Firefly smiled at him. They kissed, laying there on the hill, kissed to make up for eight months of loneliness and sadness. Kissed to make time stop and hold them in its pale hand."

**The 'Eww' was almost simultaneous as the little boys crinkled their noses in disgust. Spot just smirked at me, and Grin…his name is self explanatory as to what **_**he**_** was doing.**

"Then they heard the shouts from above as several bulls, and Morris and Oscar Delancy pointed down at the couple from above. 'Your pig fiancé is too late!' Spot crowed triumphantly. He pulled Firefly to her feet, and clutched her into his side. He would protect her from the world; nothing could wrench them apart now that they had found each other once again. 'I told youse Ise would come back,' Spot whispered in her ear.

'I shouldn't have doubted you,' Firefly smiled up at him as they entered the edge of the thick, almost impenetrable woods. The Fire Swamp._"_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or Princess Bride. I did use Vizzini's original lines for the argument because I suck at writing logical stuff. SO there you have it. Cast of characters:_

_Westley: Spot COnlon_

_Buttercup: Firefly _

_Humperdink: Morris Delancy_

_Inigo: Skittery (Not common, but cool)_

_Vizzini: Racetrack (Duh)_

_Fezzik: Bumlets (strange but true)_

_The King: Pulitzer_

_Count Rugen: Oscar Delancy (SURPRISE SURPRISE)_

_Valerie: Books_

_Miracle Max: jack 'Cowboy' Kelley_

_Yellin: Grin_

_'Grandson': Stumble_

_'Grandfather': Firefly_

_Booer: Old Random Hag_

_Fire Swamp: Screw it, i'm going with the origial_

_The Machine: Diddo with the Fire Swamp, screw it, i'm keeping to the movie. _

_R&R -Firefly Conlon_


	3. The Fire Swamp

_Short, poorly written...what can I say? I'm only doing this because I swore on the hotness of Spot Conlon that I would finish those unfinished crossovers. The next few chapters may be short, and long in the coming...but they will be here eventually and the credits will roll! Thank you..._

* * *

"The Fire Swamp: So called because of one of the three challenges that lay waiting inside its bowels. The dangerous forest took up only a half mile of land near Harlem, on the outer edge, near the state of New Jersey," **I said this with a sinister smile. Several of the younger boys gasped, and the older ones chuckled. Spot just smiled and motioned for me to continue, **"Firefly and Spot continued to its edge, entering slowly. The calls of Morris and Oscar Delancy echoing behind them, 'We'll get you!' they shouted in vain. Morris watched in defeat as his fiancé's back retreated. Her arms wrapped happily around the neck of the stranger.

'Where have you been?' Firefly asked, looking up into Spot's azure eyes, curious.

'It's a long story toots,' Spot said, pausing. There was a strange hiss from the ground near Firefly, seconds later…a short burst of fire shot out of the soil, starting the hem of her skirt aflame.

'HELP!' she shrieked, falling to the ground and beating at it with her hands. Spot simply stomped on it twice, the small flames subsided and Firefly rose shakily to her feet.

'Now we know how ta tell wheah dose is,' Spot chuckled, getting an icy glare from Firefly.

'Your long story?' she said, as Spot lifted her out of the way of a second flame spurt.

'Ise was walkin down by da docks, whistling and tinkin of our happy futchah togetha. I must have walked a little too close ta da mouth of an alley, because a black gloved hand reached out and grabbed my arm. I pulled my cane on em, beating dis way and dat, but they was strong. Ise struggled, but dey got me in da end. Dey searched through my stuff, and decided nothing was worth takin. I said to please let me go, I had reasons ta live. Kid Blink asked me what my reason was, and I said True Love. I described you, and he called me a lucky fellow. He said dat if I joined the gang and carried their stuff, sorta like a butler, dat I could live. Each night he'd say, 'Good night, good work, I'll most likely kill youse in da mornin'."

'Oh Spot,' Firefly hugged him, and he lifted her back over another burst of fire.

'A coupla months latah, Kid Blink said he had enough money to get a train ticket ta Ohio. He's got family theah. He pulled me aside and told me his secret, he wasn't really Kid Blink, his name was Darrel,' Spot laughed. 'He said since he was retiring, he needed a loyal and good fighter to take over, and that I was the man for the job. It's not the person, its da name. The Dread Mugger Spot Conlon wouldn't strike feah into any heart. Spot Conlon alone may, but not wit da formalities. So he handed me his eye patch, black suspenders, and slingshot and left foah Ohio on da next train.'

'Spot that's amaz-' Firefly began, before she had disappeared from sight. Spot looked down; right where she was standing before was a round patch of white sand…Snow Sand. Spot pulled out one of the small blades hidden on his person, and hacked a bit of vine off a tree. He pulled it down to make sure it could hold him and dove after Firefly." **Looking up, even Spot's face held traces of anxiety. I was pelted with 'Don't stop now,'s and 'What?'s and several angry older boys yelled, 'Hurry up.'  
"Alright, alright," I laughed, returning to the story. **

"Seconds passed, a tanned hands reached out of the Snow sand, followed by a brown head, and a second blond head. Both gasped for air as they pulled themselves onto the solid ground. 'Now we know how ta avoid da Snow Sand, we might as well build a summa home heah.' Spot said sarcastically. Firefly didn't let go of his arm, she chuckled breathlessly before remembering the last challenge.

'Spot, what about R.O.U.S.'s?' she said.

'Rodents Of Unusual Size? There's no such thing,' as Spot said those fateful words…a large black _thing_ jumped out of the surrounding trees. It attacked Spot, biting his shoulder." **I chuckled softly to myself as the real Spot gingerly felt his own shoulder, grimacing slightly. **"Spot stabbed it several times with his small dagger, but it would not stop attacking him. Then he heard his salvation, hissing a few feet to his right. He rolled, pulling the R.O.U.S. with him, the hissing stopped as the flames burst from the ground. The large rat gave an eerie, pain filled shriek and rolled on the ground. Spot stood, taking mercy on it and stabbed its side. It stopped rolling, already dead. 'Well, does that check everything off the list?' Spot said, looking around warily.

'You're bleeding,' Firefly cried, seeing his wound once the smoke cleared and he was standing still.

'Nothin big, Ise'll be fine," Spot said.

'No, it will get infected, come here," Firefly sat Spot down on a log and ripped off part of her dress hem. She wound it tightly against the wound, Spot sucked in a short breath through his teeth. Slowly, both of them rose to their feet, hand-in-hand they walked towards a dim light up ahead.

'Ya tink dis is da way out?' Spot asked, looking down at a worried Firefly.

'I hope so,' she answered. They walked gratefully out of the dangerous forest, into a worse situation. There on horseback was Morris and Oscar Delancy, along with several bulls. Morris eyed Firefly's ripped dress hem, and the bandage on Spot's arm.

'Get da boy, leave da goil,' Morris ordered, several of the bulls started forward on their steeds. Spot took a threatening step back.

'We could return to da forest and live there foah many years, we know all da secrets.'

'I don't tink so,' Morris said. Spot turned on his heel, turning Firefly with him. They were both completely surrounded by bulls. Firefly did not want Spot to be arrested or worse…so she spoke up.

'Leave him alone, it's only me you want. Besides, he protected me in the Fire Swamp, and against kidnappers from Harlem. Just take him back to Brooklyn where he belongs,' Spot looked at his true love, shock and hurt written plainly on his face. She was letting him go after all this time? After just getting him back? After going through the Fire Swamp together? His rescue was for naught, all the spies and birdies he'd sent to the World Distribution Center to check on her well being, all for nothing but a cast off glance and one last adventure?"

"**Stop it right deah, Ise not likin dis so much Firefly. Where does da good stuff happen?" Spot said, looking at me in slight confusion at the way the story was going.**

"**It takes a little interlude around this point, don't worry it gets better. The torture part is coming up in a second, hold **_**your **_**horses." I used the same thing he had said to Stumble earlier.**

"**Alright," he sighed, adjusting his position so that he was more comfortable.**

"Firefly looked at Morris sadly, his face aglow with triumph. Hidden behind the triumph was anger, he had not been able to arrest the boy. Maybe he could after all…

'Of course darling, I'll be sure that he is returned to his Lodging House,' then he turned to Oscar.

'When the girl is out of sight, arrest the boy and take him to the hidden underground lair of doom,' Morris had a way of over-describing things…

'Alrighty,' Oscar wouldn't argue with his older, somewhat smarter, brother.

'Come darling,' Morris rode his horse up next to Firefly, scooping her up into the front of the saddle and turning it around. Firefly gave one, long, sad, yearning glance towards the disheartened Spot before disappearing from sight.

'Ise ain't goin back ta Brooklyn am I?' Spot said.

'Smaht boy,' Oscar motioned for the bulls behind Spot to move in. Spot knew he was surrounded and didn't give much of a fight. Spot noted that Oscar had six fingers on his right hand, right before he was knocked out.


	4. The Machine

_Bear with me, I may not update for a while...but it will be finished._

_This chapter was awkward for me, I hate _writing _about torture, but I like _reading _about it. So here it is, the weird, short, awkward torture chapter..._

* * *

"For two days, Firefly walked around the Distribution Center like a ghost. She was deathly pale, and seemed to walk with no purpose; the light that filled her eyes when she found Spot was alive had dimmed and died out completely. Eventually, she snapped. 'Morris,' she slammed a small fist on his desk, 'I can't do it! I can't marry you! I love Spot, and always will!' she yelled."

"**Dat's me goil!" Spot said proudly. I blushed and returned to the story.**

"Morris put his feet up on the desk, leaning back in the chair. 'If youse write four copies of a letter, Ise will send four of me fastest messangah's to deliver em. To Brooklyn, Bronx, Manhattan, and Queens, and if Spot comes to claim you in tomorrow, then he can have you. No harm, no foul,' Morris smiled like a fox as Firefly skipped to her room to begin on the letters. Morris sent word to Oscar: _Today is the day!"_

"**The day foah what?" one of the older boys asked, getting him several nasty glares from his compatriots.**

"Spot woke up with a dull ache in the back of his head. His wrists and ankles were strapped to a wooden table with wheels. He looked around; next to him was a pale boy with white blond hair. The boy was dabbing warm water on his shoulder wound, and gave a start when he saw Spot's piercing blue eyes boring into him. 'Wheah am I?' Spot asked.

'In the Delancy brudda's secret underground lair,' the boy said in a rather high pitched voice. He was only a year or so younger than Spot, and looked very nervous and uncomfortable in the Brooklyn leader's presence."

"**Sounds like me alright," Spot gave me a cocky smirk. I just shook my head and kept going.**

'Oh, why are you doin dat?' Spot asked, looking almost at ease.

'Oscar an Morris like ta have their victims healthy,' the boy placed his nursing supplies in a cupboard and turned back to Spot.

'Oh, so Ise prolly gonna die den?' Spot asked.

'Most likely,' Oscar's voice came from a table on an upraised platform.

'What's dat?' Spot's gaze drifted to a large black machine in the corner of the room. It looked much like a giant printing press, and next to it stood a scale. The scale started at one and went to fifty.

'The Machine,' the pale boy said, carrying a large leather bound book to Oscar, who was looking on masochistically.

'Oh,' Spot then noticed that he wasn't wearing his black shirt or suspenders. Instead, two leather straps crossed his chest and stomach. Attached to the straps were, what looked to Spot like, upside down wine glasses without stems. He didn't have time to contemplate what they were for, because the pale boy began to wheel his table towards the giant Machine. Spot watched, without much of a fuss, as four tubes made of rubber were attached to the 'wine glasses'. It was then that Oscar took the opportunity to explain everything to the boy in the black pants.

'Most people just torture with pain,' Oscar, surprisingly didn't have a very thick accent. 'I use this lovely Machine right here, to take years of your life away. Since it's your first go at it, I suppose I'll start at one,' with that, he walked over and pulled a bar up to '1' on the scale. Spot really wasn't sure where the animal noise was coming from, before noticing it was him."

"**Oh, it's alright honey," I wiped the tears from Stumble's eyes, and turned to see that most of the little boys that were near Spot were hugging him or trying to crawl into his lap. He looked amused at the story, even slightly worried, but laughed when one little boy made an adorable comment.**

"**Spot," Trickster said softly, "I'm sorry you got a booboo!" I hugged Stumble to my side.**

"**Do you guys want me to skip this part?" I asked. The older boys shook their heads, and even though the thought of their leader in peril scared them, the younger boys shouted 'NO'! "Alright," I said with a sigh, and began from where I left off.**

"'Now I'm recording this for posterity, so try to be truthful, what was it like?' Oscar said snidely. Spot let out a weak whimper and closed his eyes, out cold.

"Meanwhile, Firefly waited anxiously for news of Spot's arrival. It had been several hours since her letters had been dispatched; surely he'd be here by now. In her head, she made a backup plan, in case Spot didn't show up in time. (Which she doubted. Again, she was ignorant to the lies and intentions of Oscar and Morris Delancy) If she was forced to marry Morris, she would commit suicide, she snuck out of her room and snitched a knife off a passing worker, slinking back into her room and shutting the door with a sigh. She hid the knife in her jewelry box, before rushing out of the room to talk to Morris again. Morris was quite fed up with it, and after reassuring his future bride, he ran to the abandoned building where his brother was.

"In a bar in Manhattan, Skittery sat on a stool, completely trashed. A tall, well built newsie walked in and picked Skittery up off his stool. He paid the bill and carried a now thrashing Skittery out into the street, before dumping him on his butt. 'Skittery, it's me, Bumlets,' the taller newsie said. Skittery just nodded numbly and stood to walk back into the bar.

'Race said to go back ta da beginnin, and here Ise am,' Skittery slurred.

'Yes, and I know of a man who can help with your revenge, first we must get you sober again,' Bumlets led his staggering friend to the washroom of the Newsboys Lodging House, only to have him promptly throw up. After nursing his hangover, Skittery listened as Bumlets told of the six fingered Oscar Delancy, whom he had heard about from a 'little boidy'. He said that the stranger in black would be the one with all the secrets, another hint from the bird. Skittery stood, and ran out into the street, turning this way and that. Bumlets also told of the capture of Firefly and the imminent death of the boy in black. 'Wese gotta get im!' Skittery said.

'I agree, but how are we gonna find him?' by now they were walking through an abandoned building near the Distribution Center. Then an ear piercing scream ripped through the air,"

"**Ise kinda scared," Stumble buried his head in my side; I wrapped my arm around his thin shoulders and looked down at him. **

"**Don't worry, Spot's tough," I smiled over to my boyfriend, who was surrounded by small newsies. One of them had fallen asleep on his lap, and I couldn't hold back a chuckle.**

"**Ise will be fine Stumble, it's just a story!" Spot said, throwing his hat at the little boy.  
"Wear it if it'll make youse feel bettah," Spot smiled warmly. **

"**Tanks Spot!" Stumble set the hat reverently on his head, smiling enough to dim the sun.**

"Firefly heard the scream as it echoed through the building. Something about it was eerily familiar, and it chilled her to her core. Then she thought of what it reminded her of, it was the same sound her heart made when she learned of Spot's death. Even the people in the street stopped as the scream reverberated down alleyways and into the dimly lit pubs.

"Morris Delancy ran into the underground lair, hidden through a trap door in an old warehouse. He ran to the Machine's control scale. Spot looked at him, almost frantically; the words that slipped through his mouth were ones all too familiar, 'No! Please!' then Morris, in a fit of anger, yanked the bar all the way to fifty.

'Not ta fifty!' Oscar yelled from across the room, sprinting to stop it. Morris held him back, listening to the scream emanating from his dying foe. Spot grew limp as the bar was lowered back down to the 'Off' position."

"**NO!" Stumble said loudly.**

"**It's alright," I said. "It gets better, it's not the end yet Stumble," I comforted not only him, but the sniffling boys on the floor. Most of them were now clinging to their leader.**

"Morris and Oscar quit the scene, to inform the pale boy to fetch away the corpse. As soon as they left, a second, unused trap door opened to reveal the shocked faces of Skittery and Bumlets. Bumlets had leaned against a wall, and stumbled backwards as it rotated in a circle, pulling him and Skittery with it. They found themselves looking at the seemingly lifeless source of the scream, the boy in black. He was limp, unmoving, _dead_. 'Help me wid dis,' Skittery began untying his hands and ankles, Bumlets ripped off the straps across his chest. After he'd done this, he found the boy's shirt and threw it over him.

'There's only one thing to do,' Skittery said.

'What's dat?' Bumlets asked.

'Take him to miracle Jack,' Skittery said, and lead Bumlets away, carrying the late King of Brooklyn.

* * *

_Reveiws make me smile a lot. _


	5. Have Fun Storming The Church

_So here it is. The final installment to the Brooklyn Bride. I know it stinks, but I'm just sick of writing it. I know it's mean...but I just want it over so I can write for my other stories. Review if you want to! I'm gonna go dance around and press that happy little 'Complete' button! :)_

* * *

Bumlets knocked on the door of a small tenement on the edge of Harlem.

'Yes?' a voice came from inside.

'Miracle Jack?' Bumlets called.

'Whaddaya want?' the voice was curious now.

'A miracle,' Bumlets said.

'No one has wanted a miracle in a long time, no one trusts the Delancy's old physician anymore!' the voice sounded rather angry. The door opened to a boy no older than eighteen. Possibly younger.

'This boy. He needs a miracle,' Skittery caught on. Jack turned to him.

'And why should I?' he asked. 'Got any money?'

'No, but his family would die without his income. His wife is young, and very sick, she's just recently born their first child, and-'

'You are a terrible liar. Come on in and lay him on the table. I'm not sure there's anything I can do, but I can try,' Jack said. 'Do you have any payment?'

'No,' Skittery said.

'I have a penny,' Bumlets offered.

'A penny can't get you anything,' Jack scorned. Then Jack leaned over Spot's body, checking for a pulse. It was barely there at all. 'He's not all dead, just _mostly_ dead. There's still a tiny piece of him inside, wanting to live. For what I have no idea. Let me see what it is,' Jack reached for an air pump. Bumlets and Skittery looked on in anxious curiosity as Jack filled Spot's empty lungs and yelled into his ear.

'HELLO IN THERE! IT'S MIRACLE JACK HERE! WHAT IS SO GOOD IN LIFE, THAT YOU WANNA LIVE? EH?' he then proceeded to push the air out of Spot's lungs by pressing on his chest.

'True love,' the words were nearly incoherent and whispered."

"**Awwww!" The younger boys looked up at me with gleaming eyes. Now that Spot really wasn't dead, they liked the story again. It made me smile and continue hastily.**

"He obviously said 'to bluff'; see he must owe you guys something from poker! I can't do anything here, sorry!' Jack turned. An angry looking girl of seventeen with brown hair burst from the next room.

'I COULD HEAR HIM FROM IN THE KITCHEN! HE SAID 'TRUE LOVE!' IS THAT NOT A WORTHY CAUSE?' she shouted.

'Get away witch!' Jack said, laughing a bit at his own joke.  
'I'm not a witch, I'm your wife!' Sarah said, crossing her arms. 'If Delancy hadn't have fired you, then you'd be willing to help them!' Sarah shouted.

'Don't say that name!' Jack cringed.

'Delancy, Delancy, Delancy!' Sarah chased him around the table.

'This man is trying to stop the wedding of Morris Delancy,' Skittery spoke up.

'Really?' Jack was paying attention now.

'There will be humiliations galore!' Skittery nearly purred.

'Alright, let's get down to business,' Jack said. Sarah just gave an exasperated huff, and left the room once more.

"**Sounds just like Sarah and Jacky-Boy," Spot smirked at me.**

"**Shut up, you're dead!" I said. Wishing there wouldn't be so many interruptions.**

"_**Mostly**_** dead," Spot corrected.  
"Whatever.**

So Jack whipped up a pill that would bring Spot back to full health in the course of three hours. Unfortunately, the wedding was in forty-five minutes. 'Just slip this pill down his throat and he'll be good as new in two to three hours!' Jack sent them off with a wave.

'Have fun storming the World Center!' he shouted.

'Do you think they'll make it?' Sarah asked.

'It would take a miracle!" **I heard the older boys laugh at the joke; Spot chuckled a little bit and waved me on. **_**Maybe I should kill him anyway!**_** Then I saw the faces of Stumble, Trinket, and several others and I couldn't do it.**

"So Skittery gave Spot the pill, several seconds later Spot whipped his head around.

'Why can I not control my limbs?' he asked. Bumlets looked shocked, and set him down in an alleyway across from the church the wedding was to take place in. Several members of a 'Hit Team' (Big guys with muscle and weapons, like the ones Pulitzer gave Weisel the authority to hire to rid himself of newises) stood guard.

'You were dead; Miracle Jack gave us a pill that would bring you back to life!' Skittery said joyfully, 'We have to stop the wedding of Morris and the Lady.'

'Firefly is getting married still? After all that?' Spot was incredulous.

'Actually, no. Morris promised her that if you came for her, you could have her! But you were dead by his hands, and now she's being forced to marry the stupid twit.' Bumlets said angrily. 'And the church is being guarded by about twenty members of a Hit Team.'

'Oh,' was all Spot said. 'What's our plan? What do we have on our side?' he asked.

'Your brain, his brawns, my slingshot,' Skittery listed. Spot looked angry and twitched his finger.

'You moved your finger!' Bumlets cheered.

'We are trying to rescue my love from twenty Teamers, Morris and Oscar Delancy, and escape, and you're excited I moved my finger?' Spot was incredulous.

'You were nearly dead. It's a wonder Miracle Jack's pill worked so fast.'

'I'm a quick healer,' Spot said, twitching again, regaining control of his neck.

'Let me see,' he flopped his head to face out towards the church. Twenty burly men surrounded the doors and a carriage pulled up. When it pulled away, the retreating figure of a girl in a stunning white dress could be seen walking through the doors and to a room on the left.

'She's beautiful,' Skittery whispered.

'Yes,' Bumlets agreed.

'And soon to be married if we don't rescue her!' Spot ranted. 'If I had a week, maybe I could plan something with our resources. Now if we had Brooklyn, that would be something!' he thought back to his borough.

'Maybe we do!' Skittery took off at a run. Bumlets and Spot looked at each other, then back at the church.

'Let's hope he can get them,' Spot sighed.

"**You guys are gonna come to me aid right?" Spot turned jokingly to his 'pals'. **

"**Suah ting!" They answered.**

"**Good!" Spot smirked at me. I rolled my eyes melodramatically and returned to the story. **

"Firefly entered the church, the music was playing for her few bridesmaids to walk down the aisle. Then the music for her entrance began, the audience stood to see her. They gasped as the blond girl floated down the aisle in a cloud of white. Unbeknownst to them, she was a captive in this situation, with no one to sympathize with her. Her true love was gone, and she had to marry Morris. Much to her disgust.

'Wove, twu wove. Will follow you fowevah and evah," the bishop went on about love for a little while. 'We are gathered here today to witness the mawwage of dese two peoples.' Morris grew impatient.

'Skip to the end,' he whispered.

'Have you da wing?' the bishop asked.

'Yes,' Morris produced two rings, and gave one to Firefly.

'Do you pwomise to love her fowevah?' the impressive bishop asked. Morris shoved his ring onto Firefly's finger. Firefly put her ring on his finger, completely confused.

'Just say 'man and wife'' Morris urged.

'Man and Wife,' the bishope cocked an eyebrow and the couple was whisked out of the congregation.. Firefly was utterly confused and Morris just looked happy. Fireflly was left in an attic room of the church to change into traveling clothes, she sat down on the chair and reached for the knife she had previously put on the desk. She did not see the figure lying on the bed behind her. She held up the dagger and,"

**I was cut off by a series of gasps and angry 'What's . So I continued the story.**

"'There are a shortage of wonderful people in the world. It would be a pity to see one die so young,' Spot said.

'Spot!' Firefly cried, flying to the bed he was lying on and sitting next to him. She lifted up his head to kiss him.

'Gently!' he warned.

'Why?' she let his head flop back against the headboard. 'Why have you no control over yourself?' she was frantic.

'Because,' he sighed. How did Spot make it to that point? It's whole other story…

"Skittery and Bumlets led the Brooklyn newsies into war with the Teamers. The Teamers were defeated and Bumlets and Skittery entered the church.

'This is where I find the six fingered boy, I depart from you here,' Skittery walked down a side hallway to find Oscar Delancy.

'Good luck,' Bumlets called after him. As they searched for the Princess' room, they could hear the end of the wedding. Bumlets broke down Firefly's door and placed Spot on the bed, going to find an escape vehicle. While Spot and Firefly's talk went on, Skittery had located Oscar.

"'My name is Skittery James, you killed my father, prepare to die!' he said in a dark, threatening tone, taking a step towards Oscar.

'You're that guy whose dad I killed. I see you still have my slingshot!' Oscar's piggy eyes narrowed to slits.

'You'll die by it,' Skittery reached for a marble. On and on they chased each other, shooting and missing. Until Oscar hit Skittery in the side with a shard of rock that cut his skin.

'My name is Skittery James, you killed my father, prepare to die,' Skittery whispered. 'My name is Skittery James! You killed my father! Prepare to die!' his words grew stronger as he was fueled by hatred. 'MY NAME IS SKITTERY JAMES! YOU KILLED MY FATHER! PREPARE TO DIE!' he shouted, shooting a sharp piece of glass at Oscar.

'Stop saying that!' Oscar cowered in fear from the ranting boy. It was the last thing he said before the glass hit his heart, and Oscar saw no more."

"**Yay! I like this story! But what happens to Morris and Firefly and Spot?" Stumble asked. **

"**You'll see, keep your pants on!**

"Back in the room, Spot and Firefly were talking. When an angry Morris entered the room, a gun held in his hands.

'NO!' Firefly shouted.

'He's a coward, darling,' Spot said maliciously. 'He only fights people weaker than himself!' Spot sneered. 'He's just a coward.'

'I am not!' Morris' eye twitched in anger and agitation.

'Are so,' Spot stood, shakily, and pulled out his slingshot. 'Drop your gun.'

You'd think that Morris would have listened. But Spot was right, he was a coward, and the gun wasn't loaded anyhow. Morris dropped it.

'Your bluffing!' Morris said angrily.

'Maybe,' Spot paused. 'Or maybe I do have the strength left to kill you!' he took another shaky step, Firefly had to rush to support him.

'Sit,' Spot motioned to a chair and Morris promptly sat down with a sigh of defeat. 'Tie him up,' Spot motioned for Firefly. She secured his wrists to the chair with a length of rope. Just then Skittery stumbled into the room. He had bandaged his side with a bandana and was looking around desperately for Firefly, Bumlets, or Spot. He was so grateful to have found them alive and well. (As well as possible in Spot's case)

Spot fell to his knees, Morris shouted triumphantly from the chair.

'I knew he was bluffing!' he was silenced by a glare from Skittery.

'Did you find the lady?' Bumlets' voice called from outside.

'Yes!' Skittery called back.

'I found horses, four of them!' Bumlets called up. Firefly opened the window. 'Jump Lady, I'll catch you!' Bumlets said. Firefly jumped from the window, followed by Spot, then Skittery. They rode off into the sunset. Kissing. THE END!"

"**Bed time!" Spot shouted, the newsies made a mad dash for the stairs. Some of them calling their 'thank yous' over their shoulders. Spot smiled at me, before giving me a goodnight kiss.**

"**Thanks," I smiled.**

"**No problem, you're so good with the little kids." He smiled at me.**

"**I try," I curtsied. He bowed, and we parted for bed. **

_Love, true love, will follow you forever. _


End file.
